


Best Laid Schemes

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, Oops, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, hole spanking, in the loosest sense of the term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: While the cat's away, the mice will play.Or, Chris comes home from a mission with a chip on his shoulder. One that Leon took great pleasure in creating.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Best Laid Schemes

When Chris left just after dinner- disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the night with his on-again off-again fuck buddy- he had expected that upon his return, he'd make up for lost time. He expected Leon to be eager and needy, like he always was, and jump his bones the second he got in the door. He expected an exhausting hour or so of sex, and then a few minutes afterwards where the post-orgasm haze allowed him to think "y'know, he's kind of cute like this" as he stroked a passed out Leon's hair and cradled him against his chest. 

He did not expect to be so angry and so riled up that he took the little blond minx completely by surprise. 

"The hell is wrong with you?" He growled, shoving Leon up against the wall. A cut off gasp and terrified eyes met him before the sly air in the room resettled.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked innocently, toes frantically fighting for balance where they brushed the hardwood. 

"Those pictures. The videos." Chris shook him a little. "You went out and slept around while I risked my life trying to save some stupid laboratory. How many were there, Leon? How many guys fucked you while I was gone?"

"Five." He licked his lips, eyes half lidded. "And they took turns. Some of them had seconds." 

"Jesus. I was gone for 36 fucking hours." Chris snarled. He let Leon's weight drop back to the floor before dragging him to their bedroom. "Strip." He commanded. Fortunately for them both, his dominance had started to work, started to unsnap locks on Leon's mind. He pulled off his clothes, tossing them over the side of the bed. Chris stalked over, setting his phone on the nightstand. He grabbed Leon by the ankle, dragging him backwards across the duvet.

"Hey!" His protest was cut off by a sharp slap, a hand coming down hard on his ass. 

"Look at you. Filthy fucking whore." He pulled Leon's legs apart, inspecting his crotch and ass. Bruises covered his hips, more on his thighs and stomach. His hole looked swollen and flushed, used. Chris was surprised he didn't find any cum leaking out. "Pick up your clothes, put them where they belong." He accompanied the order with another hard slap, just to see the mark his hand made in the soft skin. Leon grumbled at him, but did so, getting up and throwing his clothes into the laundry basket. Chris brought up the pictures on his phone, anger rising.

"What the fuck is this, huh?" He flipped the screen, showing Leon the photo. It was of him, covered in cum, his tongue out and eyes closed. Globs of semen stuck in his hair, his stubble, smeared on his cheeks. "You're disgusting." Chris grabbed his arm, pushing him back onto the bed. "And this one?" He showed another, where Leon was laying on their bed, the one in front of him, with his legs spread wide, bent at the knee, showing his cum-covered face, sweat-slicked chest, painfully hard cock, and overused hole, all messy and reddened. 

"You left." Leon tried to defend himself. "You haven't slept with me in months, I-"

"That's _not_ an excuse!" Chris flipped to the next picture, showing Leon being spitroasted between two men. "You did not need to go out and be gangbanged to get my attention."

"Well apparently I d-" Leon froze as he heard sound begin to play from Chris' phone. The sound of men, talking and laughing- and in the middle, whining, cut off moans and cries.

"We're gonna fuckin' ruin him." The man behind the camera said.

"That's the fun, isn't it?" Another chortled. Leon looked up at Chris' face, backing up on the bed.

"On your hands and knees." Chris ordered quietly. He was terrifying when he spoke softly, the idea of all that anger being held back by some tiny, unstable dam made him more frightening. Leon obeyed, shivering. He watched as the phone was set down beside him, and his eyes drifted over the screen, unable to look away as the video played out.

"They fucked you hard." Chris said, fingers tracing and rubbing over Leon's ass. He circled downwards, pleased when a touch to puffy, oversensitive skin earned him an arched back and a hiss. "You're still sore." He smiled to himself. "Good. Maybe after this you'll remember who you belong to."

"Fuck you." Leon hissed, finally finding his defiance. He yelled out when Chris spanked him, the hit landing perfectly on his hole and digging in harshly. "You fucking-" He dropped forward onto his elbows when he was struck again. This time, Chris' fingers lingered, and cold ooze dribbled between them before they began to press in. "Uh- Uhh." Leon buried his face in the blanket, unable to hold back. Every move Chris made was magnified, made so much worse after the rough treatment. Twisting his head to the side so he could breath, he found himself face to face with the phone screen. On it, he was spread open in one guy's lap, having his wrists held as he was fucked into mercilessly. Another was using his mouth, holding his head steady with a hand fisted in his hair. 

"Yeah. You look like a real grade A whore." Chris told him. "You do now, too." He crooked his fingers up, and Leon sobbed out a moan, clawing at the comforter. "But," Chris smoothed his other hand over a tense back and trembling thighs. "You know what? You're making such pretty, pretty noises for me. You moaned like a regular slut for them, but you're nearly crying for me. That's pretty telling, don't you think?"

"Huh… uh huh. Mm." Leon nodded desperately, biting his lip. Faster than he could track, the fingers inside him disappeared, and he was being spanked again, crying out in pain. Chris hit him four times, making sure Leon kept his legs spread to reveal his inviting target. 

"Yeah." He rubbed the swollen skin in apology. "You're gonna feel this for a while. You keep that mouth open, I want to hear every slutty noise." He warned. 

"Mm. Mhm." Leon nodded again. He shifted his hips, legs shaking even harder. Being fucked so soon after his little orgy was going to hurt, just the way he liked. He hadn't counted on Chris taking out his frustrations on his ass- at least, not like this. The spanks still burned, even when three fingers pushed inside him, spreading around more lube. He glanced at the screen again, just in time to see one of the guys cum on his face, streaking semen across his mouth and chin.

"I know you like this." Chris told him, removing his fingers again. Instead of another hit, Leon felt warm pressure against him, and pushed back against it, moaning loudly when Chris' cock sank into him. He was bigger than any of the men from the gangbang- something he'd carefully calculated- and the stretch was incredible. 

"Uhn… ugh… Ch-Chris!" He gasped, squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. Not yet, he wanted more. "Oh, god!"

"Did you just…" Chris slapped his hand away, his own, larger fingers teasing Leon's cock. "You almost came just from me bottoming out." He accused. " _Jesus,_ Kennedy. Does it hurt that good?"

"Uh huh." Leon moaned, pushing back against him. He tried to fuck himself on Chris' cock, whining when he was stopped with one large hand on his lower back. 

"Tell me what you like about it."

"Mm." He moaned again, blinking a few times to clear his head. "Like how rough you get." His voice was barely audible, wrecked and strained. "How possessive you are. Like it when you call me a slut, when you make me take it…" he trailed off into a pathetic whimper. "Please, Chris."

"Please what, Leon?"

"Fuck me. Please." He begged, squirming against the covers. "Make me cum."

"You deserve to cum?" Chris asked. He rolled his hips forward slowly, treasuring the broken sounds he pulled out.

"No!" Leon gasped out, reaching back to grab onto Chris' arms. "No, please. Please, Chris."

"Hm." He chuckled, fairly certain that Leon didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. He looked down at his phone as he started a slow rhythm, noticing that the video had stopped. He swiped across the screen, opening the next one. Leon moaned underneath him, arching his back prettily. He was getting off on hearing himself over the speaker, Chris could tell that much. Knowing that five other men had fucked him, but hadn't been able to break him like this made a little spark of pride light in his chest. He was the one to reduce this pretty little thing to a crying, trembling mess.

"Chris. Chris." Leon was saying his name softly, eyes shut tight as he was rocked into the mattress.

"You alright?" He asked. Leon nodded at him, pushing back for more. "Good. Good boy. I knew you could take it." Chris cooed. He sped up his hips, satisfied with how lewd the slap of his thighs was in the quiet of the room. Having Leon groan in stereo only spurred him on. "C'mon." He said under his breath. Allowing himself to be a little rougher, he ground his cock forward, delighted when he heard a choked off sob from beneath him.

"Chris!" Leon squeezed his arms, rutting back against him. "Harder."

"God, you're such a slut for it." His voice was tinged with affection, but he let it slide. "I should make you take it slow, make you ride me, but you've been such a good whore." 

"Uhn… uh huh." Leon shivered, revelling in the name calling. "Cause'm… your whore." He slurred. 

Fuck. If that wasn't the closest to an "I love you" that Chris was going to get…

"That's right." He grinned to himself. It was ridiculous to be that happy over Leon's admitted promiscuity, but it was enough to make him double down on fucking him into the mattress. Chris could afford to spoil him a little, even if he didn't deserve it. He could tell that his efforts were appreciated when Leon's whimpers shifted up an octave, breathy and short. 

"Are you gonna cum?" He asked, positive he wouldn't last much longer himself.

"Mhm." Leon opened his eyes, looking at Chris' phone again. On it, he was lying on the bed, getting himself off while another guy fingered him. 

"Disgusting." Chris chided. He reached around, closing his fist over Leon's cock. "Go on. Fuck my hand. I'm not doing all the work."

"Hu-ah! Fuck." Leon rocked himself back and forth, chasing any friction he could find. "Chris. Chris!" He nearly screamed as he came, body shuddering to a stop. Chris held him up by his hips, not slowing down. 

"Shit." He cussed, pressing in as deep as he could. He groaned as Leon tightened around him, involuntarily or not, he couldn't tell. 

"Mm." Leon could tell he was cumming, and wiggled his hips a little. Even fucked out and exhausted, he was asking for it. Chris pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling.

"God, look at you." He praised, watching a bit of his cum leak out. "That looks like it's gonna be painful." He bent forward, biting down on the right side of Leon's ass. He heard a vague complaint, but sunk his teeth in, worrying a mark into pale skin. 

"Sto-op." Leon swatted at him.

"Just leaving a little mark of ownership." Chris told him, running his thumb over the bruise. "You can pass out now, I know you're half asleep already."

"Hold me."

Always so needy.

Chris turned off his phone, tossing it aside before dragging a tangle of limbs into his arms. He smoothed down blond hair as the tangle rearranged itself, muttering about dirty sheets. Leon clung to him like a koala, face buried in his chest. 

"Mission go well?" He asked, voice muffled.

"Just fine." Chris chuckled. "Nothing special. Get some rest, I'll wake you up in a few hours and draw you a bath." 

"Mmm." Leon made a contented noise, obviously liking that idea. "And tea." He added.

"Of course." Chris ruffled the hair he'd just fixed, smiling to himself. 

_Y'know...He's kind of cute like this._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about three hours. Forgive me.
> 
> Twitter: @locusdesperatus
> 
> curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus


End file.
